


The Truth Reveals Itself

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry makes a shocking and enraging discovery and goes to confront his mothers about it.  This was an SQ-plot bunny that popped into my head this morning and I had to write it down.  (anti-Hook, anti-CS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on Tumblr and decided to post it here too so that I could keep my short stories collected together.

**Henry:** (storms furiously into the diner, approaches the table where Emma, Hook, the Charmings and Regina are sitting, glares at Hook) Is it true?

 **Emma:** Henry?

 **Regina:** Henry…?

 **Henry:** Is it true that you gave my mom over to be tortured?!

(table falls quiet)

 **Hook:** You know that I was working with Greg and Tamara…

 **Henry:** To get rid of MAGIC, yeah. But for my mom to be electrocuted? No! No one told me! Why?!

 **Regina:** (studying Henry closely) How did you find out?

 **Henry:** Find out that he was standing over you as they strapped you down? Knowing that they were going to hurt you, maybe kill you? (tears up a little)

 **Regina:** (gets up from table and cradles his face) Henry, I’m still here. I’m alright.

 **Henry:** No thanks to HIM!  (reaches into his inside coat pocket, takes out small leather bound book)

 **Regina:** (eyes widen) Henry, where did you get that?

 **Emma:** (wary) Regina, what is that?

 **Regina:** (quickly responds, eyes never leaving Henry’s) It’s nothing.

 **Emma:** Regina…

 **Henry:** I know everything, Mom. EVERYTHING. (slaps book down on the table and rushes into his mother’s arms) He was going to let them kill you.

 **Regina:** (taken aback, surprised, little embarrassed, hugs him and kisses his forehead) Henry… Listen to me. You know we have all had complicated pasts, all intertwined and complex…we’ve all tried to…

 **Henry:** But you’re my MOM. (wriggles out of Regina’s embrace and turns to Emma) And so are YOU. (accusingly) How could you stand to be near him? (to Hook) I don’t want to see you anymore. Stay away from me.

(Turns and storms out of the restaurant)

 **Regina:** (follows her son halfway, worried) Henry! (turns around, returns to table seeing that Emma has the book open reading)

 **Emma:** (looks up dazed and confused, finger on a specific passage) Regina?

 **Regina:** (snatches book) Do you mind, Sheriff Swan? That is my diary after all. (grabs coat) I need to find our son.

 **Emma:** I’ll come with you…

 **Regina:** (quickly scans the page Emma was reading, face pales) NO!  I…I need to do this myself.

 **Emma:** (slightly warning tone)  Regina…

 **Regina:** (glances at table’s occupants, except Emma) Please, Emma, not now. (She turns and hastily leaves the restaurant)

Halfway down the block, she opens up her diary again to the sentence that surely will cause her trouble in the very near future, now that her son and his other mother have read it. _"I think I am in love with Emma Swan…"_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to find Regina to talk about what she read in Regina's diary but is instead confronted by her stubborn teenage son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a quick drabble that I was inspired to write. Not that anyone will mind, I suppose, since I've been asked many times to continue this story. Don't expect much. The chapters will be mainly dialogue, short and sweet!

**EMMA:** (knocking on Regina’s front door) Regina? Regina! We need to talk. Open up! Reg…

 

(Door opens)

 

 **HENRY:** (serious face) Why are you here, Ma?

 

 **EMMA:** Kid! Are you okay? I got worried when you took off like that.

 

 **HENRY:** Apparently, not worried enough to leave your asshole boyfriend.

 

 **EMMA:** (starts in a firm tone, but softens just a little) Henry! I wanted to come but your mom insisted on going alone.

 

 **HENRY:** (thinks it over and accepts it) I meant what I said, Ma. I don’t want to see him again.

 

 **EMMA:** (rolls her eyes) Yes, I know. You made that clear. (sighs) Where’s your mom?

 

 **HENRY:** (studies Emma, crosses his arms)   Why?

 

 **EMMA:** Seriously Henry? I’m your mother too and I am not in the mood for this. Don’t be a pain now.  

 

 **HENRY:** (shuffles his feet nervously) Does this have anything to do with what she wrote in her diary?

 

 **EMMA:** Henry…

 

 **HENRY:** I don’t want her hurt, Ma! She’s been through enough.

 

 **EMMA:** Henry, I don’t want to hurt her.

 

 **HENRY:** Do you love her?

 

 **EMMA:** (pause) Henry…

 

 **HENRY:** (continues on) Cause if you are going to continue to see Captain Wank-Job then there’s no point in you talking to her about it. She’d probably rather you forget the whole thing.

 

 **EMMA:** HENRY! Stop with the name calling, I mean it.

 

 **HENRY:** (defiant like never before with Emma) NO! He’s a crap encrusted mega fart and you are out of your mind to date a liar like him.

 

 **EMMA:** (loses it) Go to your room!

 

(Henry slams the door in Emma’s face)

 

 **EMMA:** (shocked) NO WAY, that just happened! (walks off the stoop and shouts) Henry Daniel Mills, you open this door! (then walks back to door) HENRY!

 

 **HENRY:** (sounding remorseful behind the still closed door) You told me to go to my room. (There is a pause while Emma is visibly angry) She’s at her vault, I think.

 

 **EMMA:** We are NOT done talking about this, kid!

 

 **HENRY:** (sighs, knowing he crossed the line) I know.

 

 **EMMA:** (pissed, muttering under her breath walking away from house) Smart mouth, know-it-all teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confronts Regina outside her vault.

(Outside Regina’s vault, the brunette has exited and locked the entrance)

 

 **EMMA:** Regina.

 

 **REGINA:** (jumps, startled, flips hair uncomfortably) Emma, what are you doing here?

 **EMMA:** We need to talk.

 

 **REGINA:** (starts walking away quickly) I don’t know what you think we need to talk about.

 **EMMA:** (walking fast to catch up). Really? Is that how you’re going to play it?

 

 **REGINA:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**EMMA:** (grabs Regina’s elbow to stop her and Regina huffs in answer) I’m talking about what you wrote in your diary.

 

 **REGINA:** (spins around) What? What did I write in my diary?

 

 **EMMA:** (looks around in discomforting disbelief) You KNOW! Is it true?

 

 **REGINA:** (frowning, chewing the inside of her lip)

 

 **EMMA:** (impatient) Is it TRUE!?

 

 **REGINA:** No. (Emma frowns in confusion) I often lie in a journal that I keep for my eyes only. (Regina begins to walk away)

 

 **EMMA:** Damn it, Regina! (Starts chasing the brunette again) Come on!

**REGINA:** “Come on” what, Miss Swan? (whirls around abruptly confronting Emma and catching her off guard). Does it change anything?

 

 **EMMA:** (at a loss for words suddenly)

 

 **REGINA:** (rolls eyes and turns away)

 

 **EMMA:** (exhales in anxious frustration) Would you just wait a damn minute?! Clearly I haven’t given what I was going to say enough thought.

 

 **REGINA:** (short sarcastic laugh on a huff of breath) Now THERE’S a surprise.

 

 **EMMA:** I only just found out about all of this a few hours ago!

 

 **REGINA:** (takes a deep breath and stares at the ground) I… understand… (Regina is visibly uncomfortable discussing her feelings) … that this has all come as a shock to you…

 

 **EMMA:** (looks slightly relieved)

**REGINA:** … but the fact still remains that you either feel something or you don’t.

 

 **EMMA:** I’m not good with my feelings, thinking or verbalizing them.

 

 **REGINA:** (nods) Well, THAT, we have in common. (annoyingly stares at her family crypt) Which is WHY I write them down in a diary that no one is supposed to see. (sighs). Henry…

 

 **EMMA:** Speaking of Henry, he’s grounded. I haven’t thought out the conditions of his punishment, but yeah, he’s grounded.

 

 **REGINA:** (sidelong glance) Grounded? What for?

 

 **EMMA:** He slammed the door in my face.

 

 **REGINA:** (scoffs and mutters) I wish there was a door here that I could slam in your face.

 

 **EMMA:** (hands on hips) I mean it, Regina. We’re his parents and we need to show a united front. Maybe no video games and comic books for two weeks.

 

 **REGINA:** Because of a slammed door? He’s had a rather emotional day discovering his mom’s boy toy traded his other mother over to be executed for a vendetta. Hook was lucky I wasn’t Henry. I would have cursed his slow-witted nauseating grin back to last Tuesday.

 

 **EMMA:** (pleads) Regina… This is not about Hook.

 

 **REGINA:** Isn’t it?

 

 **EMMA:** No. This is about respect. I’m his mother.

 

 **REGINA:** (scoffs again). Hmmm, why does this sound so familiar? Oh yes, because it wasn’t too long ago I was demanding respect from my son, who kept calling me “evil” every hour and running off to play “heroes” with YOU. Welcome to the _Mommies Club,_ Miss Swan. Eventually, there was going to come a time when your child sees you as less of a hero and more of a screw-up.

 

 **EMMA:** (glares and looks away)

 

 **REGINA:** (frowns and tries to offer advice) If I have learned anything about gaining respect, especially from my son, I realized that I had to act in ways that EARNED that respect.

 

 **EMMA:** (connects the dots) Do NOT bring up Hook.

 

 **REGINA:** Why are you with him?

 

 **EMMA:** (jaw clenches)

 

 **REGINA:** Because he’s “cute”? (face twists in disgust showing that Regina thinks the contrary) Really, Emma, I never took you to be the shallow type.

**EMMA:** He’s… (squints to find the right word, any word)

 

 **REGINA:** (eyes widen and head moves as if waiting excruciatingly for an answer)

 

 **EMMA:** He loves me.

**REGINA:** (eyes narrow) You need to be slapped, Miss Swan.

 

 **EMMA:** He sold his ship for me.

 

 **REGINA:** A ship he didn’t even need in this world, AND a ship he has gotten back now without having to BUY it back. So he’s basically STOLEN it back. (rolls eyes sarcastically). Oh yes, he’s exactly the kind of role model I’d want for Henry.

 

 **EMMA:** (eyes widen in being reminded) Henry still can’t go unpunished. I think HE even knows it.

 

 **REGINA:** (eyes tip upward in thought and then nods at Emma) Fine, we can discuss this with him and then together come up with a suitable punishment.

 

 **EMMA:** (smiles) That works.

 

 **REGINA:** (sarcastically) Oh, my sole purpose in life. To makes things “work” for you.

 

 

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina confront Henry with terms of his punishment.

(Regina and Emma are sitting in the living room at Regina house. Henry walks in)

 

 **HENRY:** (plops down on sofa opposite his moms) How long am I grounded for…

 

(Emma annoyed, Regina frowns.)

 

 **EMMA:** Three weeks! (Henry glares, Regina stares in surprise)

 

 **REGINA:** (in a little lower tone) It was two half an hour ago.

 

 **EMMA:** That was before he walked in here all sulky pain in the butt-like.

 

 **REGINA:** (rolls her eyes) Wonder where he gets that from… Henry, slamming the door in your mother’s face is not an appropriate way to handle a disagreement.

 

 **HENRY:** She told me to go to my ROOM!

 

 **EMMA:** Because you were out of line!

 

 **HENRY:** (livid) I was out of line!? Ma, you’re dating a psychopath!

 

 **EMMA:** He’s changed.

 

(Both Henry and Regina scoff at the same time, Emma looks between the two.)

 

 **EMMA:** He’s been trying to help us lately with… everything.

 

 **HENRY:** He’s been trying to get on your good side, Ma. I don’t get you! Why can’t you see through all his bull?

 

 **EMMA:** He’s… (at a loss for words, but Henry gets angry again)

 

 **HENRY:** He’s a selfish, self-centered, arrogant, egotistical, maniacal jerk off!

 

 **EMMA:** Henry! (looks to Regina) A little help here…?

**REGINA:** I’ll intervene… when he stops telling the truth.

 

 **EMMA:** Oh, don’t both of you gang up on me now.

 

 **HENRY:** (scoffs) Why not? So you and I can make fun of “Forest Fart” but Mom and I can’t agree on Hook?

 

(Emma looks awkward, Henry slightly abashed that he let the cat out of the bag, Regina completely shocked)

 

 **REGINA:** “Forest Fart”? Robin? (eyes dart from Henry to Emma) You didn’t like Robin.

 

 **EMMA:** (pause, slightly disdainful look at Regina) NODOBY liked Robin.

 

 **REGINA:** (blinking, frowning, looks to Henry)

 

 **HENRY:** He was… kind of a buffoon, Mom. Nothing at all like the legend of folklore. History must have had him confused with someone else.

 

 **EMMA:** (nods and absently adds) I always imagined that Robin Hood would be taller…

 

 **HENRY:** (agrees with Emma and smiles as if they weren’t in an argument themselves) YEAH! And with a deeper, less… whiny voice.

 

 **EMMA:** And maybe a little more… (curls arms beneath her) built.

 

 **HENRY:** (nods) More… solid, kind of.

 

 **REGINA:** Your mother liked Robin.

 

 **EMMA:** Really? And all of a sudden my mother’s opinion is GOLDEN to you?

 

 **REGINA:** (opens mouth, closes mouth, shakes her head slowly in disbelief ) Can we just get back to the DUMB pirate already?

 

(Henry and Emma suddenly remember they were fighting and regain their rigid stances, Regina rolls her eyes)

 

 **EMMA:** Fine! One week, no comic books and no video games. And that was strictly for the door in my face, because come on, you’re better than that. WE’VE taught you better than that. (looks at Regina and then back to Henry) At least I did for just a YEAR anyway. Your mom did everything else. (Regina is a little shocked at the credit)   I can’t blame you for anything else though. I get what you’re saying.

 

 **REGINA:** (to Henry who is mulling it over) I think that’s reasonable Henry.

 

 **HENRY:** (eyes darting between his two moms) Okay. (pause) I was angry. I still am, but I’ve got to learn to control that kind of stuff. I knew I shouldn’t have done it right after it actually happened. It’s just you’re too GOOD for him, Ma. Can’t you see that?

 

 **EMMA:** (conflicted)

 

 **HENRY:** Can I go to my room again?

 

 **REGINA** : Hang on, young man. Not all the punishments have been doled out. There is still the matter of you snooping through my things.

 

 **HENRY** : I didn’t snoop through your things.

 

 **REGINA** : Oh? So you happened to have just find my diary through what? Magic?

 

 **HENRY** : (smiles) Yup!

 

 **EMMA** : Nice try, Henry, but I don’t even buy that.

 

 **HENRY** : Well it’s as true as I’m standing here. I found that book in my knapsack the day before yesterday. (Regina and Emma blink at him so he continues) At first, I thought it was one of the books from the library. As I began to read it, I didn’t know it was yours, Mom, at first, but when I realized it was, I was already invested and I couldn't put it down. I am sorry. (Henry looks remorseful) It’s just you know EVERYTHING about me and… I wanted to know about you.

 

(Regina looks a little awkward)

 

 **EMMA** : Henry, you still shouldn't have read that. Those were her private thoughts. Everyone is entitled to their own thoughts, even you… About Hook.

 

 **HENRY** : (smiles) See? You just can’t help yourself can you? (At Emma’s blank expression, Henry laughs). I never really saw it, until I read the diary. All the other times you did the same thing. (looks at Regina). That’s probably why, mom right? Why you fell in love with her?

 

(Regina’s face blanches and Emma stares wide eyed waiting for an explanation.)

 

 **HENRY** : You were willing to risk another discussion about Hook, clearly a topic you’d rather drop, in order for Mom not to have to talk about her feelings. You’re PROTECTING her again. Like you usually do. And Mom, you protect Emma all the TIME!

 

 **EMMA** : (astonished, looks at Regina and then at Henry)

 

 **HENRY** : It’s okay if you don’t realize it. It’s become second nature to you now, Ma.

 

(Emma and Regina look at each other awkwardly)

 

 **HENRY** : Anyway, like I said. The book came to me in my backpack.

 

 **REGINA** : It just automatically appeared…

 

 **EMMA** : Like the story book.

 

 **REGINA** : But why would MY DIARY appear to Henry?

 

 **HENRY** : For the same reason the story book did. (Henry is alight with inspiration and clarity. Emma and Regina just watch him pace back and forth.) I have the heart of the truest believer! I was the one responsible for bringing you two together in the first place.

 

(Regina and Emma frown at each other and then become startled when Henry gasps)

 

 **HENRY** : Maybe… someone’s trying to tell me that my job isn’t finished! (Regina gulps. Emma looks on with her mouth open) THAT MUST BE IT! (looks at his mothers) KISS EACH OTHER! QUICK!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know some people were actually feeling rather VIOLENT toward Emma after the last chapter and I can't reiterate enough how this story, wouldn't actually BE a story if Emma just jumped into Regina's lap and professed her love back. LOL! Even if we ALL might want her to.
> 
> Remember Regina's actually had time to think it over, dissect her feelings for the savior and even write it down in journal form.
> 
> Emma's just found óut about it a few hours ago. Our sexy savior needs at least a few more hours to process everything. I can probably tell you that Emma certainly isn't the same person as the one that was siting in the diner before Henry walked in with Regina's diary. :)
> 
> I Hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry believes that the story book came to him so that he could introduce the Savior to the Evil Queen and that his job is not done until they come together as one and he urges them to kiss each other if they want to prove him wrong. Is he though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this drabble continues... though technically as a whole it isn't a drabble anymore, but each chapter will be. This was actually supposed to be just a one chapter thing and end there but I, too, became intrigued to see how the story would progress. I'm working on it in my own time. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy the little bits as they come.

(Emma, Regina and Henry are in Regina’s living room discussing how Henry had stumbled upon Regina’s diary, learning that it had just appeared to him out of the blue, like the story book. Henry believes that he is not done with his task of getting Emma and Regina together, having realized that it was he who had brought the savior to meet the Evil Queen in the first place and to break the curse.)

 

 **HENRY:** Quick! Kiss each other!

 

 **EMMA and REGINA:** What?!

 

 **HENRY:** You heard me! KISS EACH OTHER! Someone or something clearly wants you two to hook up!

 

 **REGINA:** (tips her eyes upward and sighs loudly)

 

 **EMMA:** Henry, that’s ridiculous.

 

 **HENRY:** (rolls his eyes) Well then how would you explain it? The book coming to ME of all people! It could have gone to Grandma or Grandpa or LEROY!

 

 **REGINA:** (inwardly grunts, sarcastically quips) Well, when you put it THAT way, I’m glad it came to YOU.

 

 **EMMA:** Henry… I can’t just up and kiss your mom. (her head turns in Regina’s direction but their gazes don’t meet) We’ve never even… hugged.

 

 **REGINA:** (crosses her arms protectively)

 

 **HENRY:** So HUG each other already. This isn’t rocket science.

 

(EMMA and REGINA are hesitant and shy all of a sudden)

**HENRY:** Oh GEEZ! You two are acting like a couple of 5 year olds. Please… for me… will you at least do this? If you do this and nothing happens, we can at least cross it off the list and you won’t hear me bluster about it again.

 

(EMMA and REGINA sidestep closer and put their arms up and around each other’s waists awkwardly, Henry studies them and rolls his eyes)

 

 **HENRY:** Really? Is that the best you can do? Is this what they call SEXUAL TENSION?

 

 **REGINA:** (pointed stare) THIS is what they call discomfort at being instructed to make out by your 13 year old son!

 

 **EMMA:** Henry, this is awkward.

 

 **HENRY:** It won’t be if you guys would stop HOLDING BACK. I think that’s the problem, you’re always holding back. LOOK at each other.

 

 **EMMA:** (irritated, resigned, looks at Regina and leans and kisses her on the cheek) THERE! Are you happy?   (fidgets a little)

 

 **REGINA:** (colors slightly and smiles at Henry) See? Is that all?

 

 **HENRY:** No. Considering that’s how I kiss Grandma. Put your lips together and keep them there for at least 10 seconds.

 

 **EMMA:** (huffs)

 

 **REGINA:** (pinches the bridge of her nose)

 

 **HENRY:** GEEZ, you’re the Savior and Evil… (Regina glares at Henry)… Queen. Savior and QUEEN. You’ve battled monsters and curses and you’re scared of one little kiss?! See? What does that say?

 

(EMMA and REGINA are clearly frustrated, annoyed and just want this over and Henry rails on)

 

 **EMMA:** Okay!

**REGINA:** Fine! (says at the same time Emma says “Okay!”)

 

(The two women come together then, step into each other’s arms and their lips meet, with Henry studying them)

 

 **HENRY:** (continues watching them and notices that soon they do not look uncomfortable anymore and as a matter of fact, their kissing seems to take on a natural easiness to it and they seem to be enjoying themselves) That… that’s longer than 10 seconds… um… (then he sees the brief movement of tongue from both women) Whoa! No! (slaps hands over his eyes and then peeks through fingers at his mothers still kissing seeming to have forgotten his presence) I’m still here!   Okay, STOP. STOP!

 

(Both women separate with an almost dreamy dazed expression and then they sober and separate completely.)

 

 **REGINA:** (clears her throat) There. Are you satisfied, Henry?

 

 **HENRY:** More like scarred for life. But I think I just proved my point.

 

 **EMMA:** Which is?

 

 **HENRY:** You two are HOT for each other.

 

 **REGINA:** (mouth agape)

 

 **EMMA:** (frowning)

 

 **HENRY:** (to Emma) Like it or not, mom. I’ve never seen you kiss Captain Jackass that way.

 

 **EMMA:** (places hands on hips contemplatively staring at him)

 

(The doorbell rings, Regina goes to get it.)

 

 **REGINA:** (comes in looking a little uneasy) Speak of the devil.

 

(She reveals Hook who had been following behind her.)

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook tries to apologize to Regina but she does not accept it. Henry Hook about his mothers' kiss.

**_Setting:_ ** _Regina’s kitchen, Hook and Henry are sitting across from one another at the table and Henry is glaring at the pirate, Emma is sitting in the chair between them watching Regina, Regina is taking the kettle off the stove._

**HENRY:** I don’t really care how sorry you are. You nearly killed my mom!

 

 **EMMA:** Henry…

 

 **HOOK:** No. It’s alright, love. He has every right to be upset.

 

 **HENRY:** _Upset?_ Have you ever seen _The Godfather?_ You’re lucky I’m not Sicilian. You’d be swimming with the fish in concrete shoes.

 

 **HOOK:** (blinks in confusion) Who?

 

 **REGINA:** (turns with the hot kettle and mutters under her breath) I wish. (she receives a pointed look from Emma)

 

 **HOOK:**    Look… (Hook waves his arms about dramatically as Regina places a hot cup of tea in front of him and hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon in front of Emma and Henry) I’m sure we have all done things we are not proud of. Isn’t that right, Your Majesty?

 

Everyone freezes, Emma shakes her head trying to hide behind her cocoa, Henry’s eyes widen and he looks nervously at his mother, Regina spins with a sinister smile on her lips and narrows her eyes.

 

 **REGINA:** I know one thing I am not proud of, you bragging feeble-minded lecherous buffoon, and that was not exterminating…

 

 **EMMA:** Regina, can I have more whip cream?

 

 **REGINA:** (mouth open, sighs, gets whip cream but before giving the can to Emma surprises both Emma and Henry by squeezing a large dollop into her mouth and slams the can onto the table in frustration and walks away)

 

 **EMMA:** Uh… (startled, shakes head to clear it) … why are you here, Killian?

 

 **HOOK:** I wanted to speak to Young Henry.

 

 **HENRY:** Well Young Henry doesn’t want to speak to you.

 

 **HOOK:** You don’t want to hear my apology?

 

 **HENRY:** (crosses arms) I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.

 

 **REGINA:** (groans from across the kitchen)

 

 **HOOK:** Aye, you’re right. Regina…

 

 **REGINA:** NO! Stop right there. I don’t want your apology.

 

 **HOOK:** But all the same, you have it.

 

 **REGINA:** I don’t want it, Captain. Take it back!

 

 **EMMA:** Regina, why don’t you want his apology?

 

 **REGINA:** Because, Miss Swan, if he apologizes the honorable thing to do would probably be to forgive him and he is _unforgiveable_. At least to me. Besides it’s not like he means it anyway.

 

 **EMMA:** Regina…

 

 **HOOK:** But I do mean it.

 

 **HENRY:** BullSH… (Regina and Emma both glare at Henry)… SHOTS! You just want to get in good with me so you can still date my Ma, but you’re not going to find it so easy because I don’t forgive you either. If my mom doesn’t have to forgive you, neither do I!

 

 **EMMA:** Henry… (turns to Regina gesturing to Henry)… Regina…

**REGINA:** (sighs, shakes head, rolls eyes) Henry…

 

 **HOOK:** Swan…

 

 **HENRY:** (under his breath) Asshole…

 

 **EMMA:** Henry!

 

Emma and Henry glare at one another and Regina grabs the whip cream can and squeezes more cream into her mouth and slams the can down again grabbing everyone’s attention)

 

 **HENRY:** (smiles wickedly) You know another reason you won’t find dating Ma so easy? Because she _really_ likes kissing Mom.

 

_Emma dons a wide eyed gape, Regina gulps down the cream quickly in shock and Hook stares at both of them._

 

 **HOOK:** What?!

 

 **EMMA:** Killian…

 

 **HOOK:** You kissed that… evil _she-beast?_

 

 **REGINA:** So much for sincere apologies.

 

 **EMMA:** Killian, there is no need for name-calling and I can explain.

 

 **HOOK:** Did you kiss the queen?

 

 **EMMA:** Yes.

 

 **HOOK:** And… DID you like it?

 

 **EMMA:** (pauses, looks at Regina who is frowning at her) I…

 

 **HOOK:** (bitter look) Aye, you did. I’m leaving.

 

 **EMMA:** Killian… (watches him walk out the door, looks at Regina and then follows the pirate out the door)… Killian wait.

 

 **REGINA:** (eyes Henry who looks a little remorseful) Really?

 

 **HENRY:** I… just wanted… to get rid of him.

 

 **REGINA:** I know what you wanted, Henry, but I don’t know that upsetting Emma is going to help.

 

 **HENRY:** (frustrated) Well what were you going to do? Whip cream him to death? (Henry defiantly gets up and walks toward the door)

 

 **REGINA:** (jaw drops) You go right up to your room, young man.

 

 **HENRY:** I’m already on my way UP to my room. (exits kitchen)

 

 **REGINA:** (chases him out and shouts up the stairs) You’re lucky that I am not EVIL anymore! AND that I don’t have a DUNGEON! (hears Henry slam the door, sees whip cream can in her hand and uncharacteristically squeezes another dollop into her mouth and stomps back into the kitchen)

 

**_SETTING:_ ** _Outside Regina’s house._

 

 **EMMA:** Killian! KILLIAN! Wait!

 

 **HOOK:** What is it, Swan?

 

 **EMMA:** Just wait a second.

 

 **HOOK:** (turns, Emma approaches) So… you’ve kissed the queen. I hear she’s a good kisser.

 

 **EMMA:** (startled) From who? I mean…

 

 **HOOK:** (raises eyebrow with a knowing look, then looks away)

 

 **EMMA:** I’m sorry.

 

 **HOOK:** And what exactly are you sorry about, Swan?

 

 **EMMA:** (mouth opens and then closes it uncertain what to say)

**HOOK:** That’s what I thought. (Hook turns and walks away leaving Emma standing alone on the walkway)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have a phone conversation about the kiss they shared.

**_Setting:_ ** _Emma is in her bedroom / Regina is sitting in her study_

**EMMA:** (sitting on her bed in the evening, picks up her phone and uses speed dial to call Regina)

 

 **REGINA** :  (sitting in her study with a glass of apple cider, contemplatively stares at the ringing phone, blinking, gulps and answers)  Is there something I can help you with, Emma?  A magical question perhaps? 

 

 **EMMA** :  No?  I mean… I’m just… I was…

 

 **REGINA** :  (frowns at the sudden pause) 

 

 **EMMA** :  … thinking…

 

 **REGINA** :  (grips phone tighter)  About?

 

 **EMMA** :  … about… Henry… (pulls phone away in agitated frustration, hits herself in the forehead with it, holds it back to her ear, covers her eyes)

 

 **REGINA** :  (doubtfully)  Henry… (inhales, shakes her head and rolls her eyes)

 

 **EMMA** :  This is difficult, Regina. I don’t know what to say.

 

 **REGINA** :  Then why waste my time in calling me?

 

 **EMMA** :  Because I can’t stop thinking about it, okay!  (scrubs a hand over her face)  I don't know. I’m just… lying here in bed and I thought of you. (cringes at how that sounded, imagines Regina on the other end smirking at her)

 

 **REGINA** :  (smirking)  Lying in bed, thinking of me?  Why, Emma… (jokingly flirts)… What are you wearing?

 

 **EMMA** :  (eyes widen, makes a choked peep, gulps)  What?

 

 **REGINA** :  Oh, relax.  I’m _joking._

 

 **EMMA** :  Shut up.  (inhales sharply at Regina’s lilting mesmerizing laugh)

 

 **REGINA** :  It was just a kiss, Emma.

 

 **EMMA** :  It may have started out as just a kiss, Regina, but it became something… different pretty quickly.

 

 **REGINA** :  (sighs, leans forward, picks up glass of cider and swirls remaining contents around, frowning down at it)  What happened with Captain Barnacle Breath?

 

 **EMMA** :  (sighs)  He has a name you know.

 

 **REGINA** :  Yes.  (smiles, holds glass to her lips)  I have _many_ names for him.

 

 **EMMA** :  He won’t return my calls. 

 

 **REGINA** :  Don’t let that bother you, dear. I’m sure he’ll come strutting back in like he owns you, _marking_ his territory again soon enough.

 

 **EMMA** :  The thing is, I’m not actually _bothered_ about it.

 

 **REGINA** :  (pauses, swallows a sip in astonishment)  You’re not?

 

 **EMMA** :  No.  And even _that_ should bother me, right?  But it doesn't.  I… I’m not quite sure how to feel about that.

 

 **REGINA** :  (nervous, drinks every drop of cider in one gulp)

 

 **EMMA** :  Saviors don’t go around cheating on their boyfriends.

 

 **REGINA** :  You didn’t cheat. You were silencing our very insistent and bothersome teenage son.

 

 **EMMA** :  (pause, distressed stare)  That’s the thing though. I kind of… wanted to… cheat, I guess.

 

(While sitting with her lips parted Regina hears Emma’s confession and lets the heavy drinking glass slip through her fingers and fall the short distance to the floor with a loud clank.  Regina fumbles quickly to try and grab it, making a commotion.)

 

 **EMMA** :  (sits up in slight concern)  Are you okay?  What happened?

 

 **REGINA** :  Nothing.  Yes.  Everything is fine here.  (picks up glass, sets it on the sofa table)

 

 **EMMA** :  (relaxes, eyes dart from side to side)  So… (Mouth twists into a shy smile as she picks at piece of lint off her bedsheets)  Um… What are _you_ wearing?

 

 **REGINA** :  (suddenly halts as she was reclining back, mouth opens and closes wordless, sits all the way back against the cushions and lifts an eyebrow)  Absolutely nothing.

 

 **EMMA** :  (huge grin)  Liar.

 

 **REGINA** :  (smiles)  How do you know I’m lying?

 

 **EMMA** :  Because I hear the crackling of a fire, so I’m thinking you’re in your study.

 

 **REGINA** :  I have a fireplace in my bedroom as well.  How do you know I’m not there?

 

 **EMMA** :  And that thing you dropped… sounded like heavy glass.  One of your heavy base crystal bourbon glasses?  (smug)  Yeah, I’m _that_ good.

 

 **REGINA** :  (mischievously taunts)  Or perhaps I am lying naked in bed and have just dropped a phallic object made of glass that I usually keep in my nightstand drawer.

 

 **EMMA** :  (throws pillow over her head and the phone, muffled)  Jesus Christ.  I hadn’t thought about that.

 

 **REGINA** :  (delightfully falls over onto the sofa cushion, huge smile on her face)  Well, maybe you should.

 

 **EMMA** :  (removes pillow and throws it down next to her)  What are we doing?

 

 **REGINA** :  (shakes her head from side to side against the sofa)  I have no idea.

 

 **EMMA** :  You’re flirting with me.

 

 **REGINA:**   _You_ are the one who implied wanting to take that kiss to another level.  Who is flirting with whom?

 

 **EMMA** :  (pause)  Do _you_ want to take it to the next level?

 

 **REGINA** :  (pause)  I think _my_ feelings aren’t the ones in question here, Emma.

 

 **EMMA** :  (frowns)  Yea.

 

(A long moment passes and Regina lays on her sofa staring at the ceiling with a hand on her forehead. Emma’s only been thinking about one thing and she can’t help but smile a little.

 

 **EMMA** :  Regina?

 

 **REGINA** :  Yes?

 

 **EMMA** :  What else do you have in your nightstand drawer?

 

 **REGINA** :  (chuckles)  Goodnight, Emma.  Sleep tight.

 

 **EMMA** :  (mumbles)  No problems there.

 

 **REGINA** :  (bursts out into laughter)

 

 **EMMA** :  (pleased with herself for making Regina laugh)  Well, I guess I should let you and your “toy” get back to it.  I hope you have a very pleasant night.

 

 **REGINA** :  (teases). It will _come_ to a very _TIT-illating_ end, I am sure.

 

 **EMMA** :  (jaw drops, shakes head to clear it of naughty thoughts Regina is creating, groans)  And here I thought you weren’t _evil_ any more.

 

 **REGINA** :  (the corners of her lips curl up)  I think you know me better than that.

 

 **EMMA** :  I think there are quite a few things I could still learn about you.

 

 **REGINA** :  My life is an open book.  (thinks of Henry’s fairytale book and then her diary)  Quite literally, in fact.

 

 **EMMA** :  (flirtatiously jokes). Well, then maybe it’s time I opened your cover, fingered your pages and read you.  (another burst of husky laughter from Regina making Emma’s dimples mark her cheeks deeply)  I know, that was _bad_ , right?  Oh my God, really _horrible_ in fact.

 

 **REGINA** :  Oh Miss Swan, surely that isn’t the best you can do.

 

 **EMMA** :  (snorts)  Sorry it wasn’t as original as, “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted…”

 

 **REGINA** :  (titters)  You did come in, did you not?  So I dare say it worked.

 

 **EMMA** :  (shakes her head with a smile, scoots down in her bed)

 

 **REGINA** :  (brings her knees up, rubs one with her palm)

 

 **EMMA** :  Night, Regina.

 

 **REGINA** :  Goodnight, Emma.  Sleep peacefully.  (Disconnects the call, drops phone onto her chest, folds hands over stomach and stares upward puffing out a breath)

 

 **EMMA** :  (disconnects the call and mutters to herself)  I wonder what she _does_ keep in her bedside drawer.  (head turns to the side)  I know what I keep in _mine,_ but that is out of the question since everyone’s home.  (groans)  Like I am getting _any_ sleep tonight.

 


End file.
